BACK TALK
by thekimve
Summary: Jika Punggung bisa berbicara. Maka suatu saat dia juga bisa membunuhmu. Kim Taehyung. Kim Seok Jin. BTS TaeJin Couple


BACK TALK

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin

Rate : T

Genre : (bagaimana jika kalian yang isi?)

.

.

.

Kamar apartemen itu terlihat sunyi. Hanya denting jam yang berasal dari nakas samping ranjang tidurlah yang saat ini mengeluarkan suara.

Rintik hujan di luar pun tak sampai pada pendengaran dua namja yang tengah berbaring saling membelakangi.

Malam semakin menua. Rintik hujan perlahan mereda. Namun tidakkah kalian tau jika salah satu diantara kedua namja yang masih setia terbaring saling membelakangi sedang merasakan amarah yang tak kunjung reda.

Tak ada percakapan.

Punggung sempit dipadu punggung lebar lainnya tengah saling berhadapan.

Seakan kedua bagian tubuh itu saling berbicara.

Punggung itu menjadi saksi. Saksi bisu apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

Terkadang manusia terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia hingga Tuhan membuat bagian tubuh mereka menjadi saksi di akhirat nanti.

Punggung sempit berlapis piyama biru itu terlihat tak ingin kalah oleh punggung lebar tanpa helai benang di depannya.

Dinginnya ruangan ini tak membuat kedua namja itu terusik dan masih saja setia pada posisi masing-masing.

"Hey kau punggungnya Kim Seok Jin bukan? Semenarik apa kau? Hingga setiap orang menginginkanmu". Punggung sempit itu mulai berbicara. Menganggap bahwa punggung lebar di hadapannya sangatlah sombong.

"Oh kau punggung Kim Taehyung? Kau lihat sendiri bukan punggung ini lebar dan kekar. Siapapun akan nyaman bersandar di punggungku ini". Si punggung lebar bahkan mulai mengeluarkan kesombongannya. Mengagungkan apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Ya ya aku melihatnya. Siapa namja itu? Sangat erat sekali memeluk punggungmu? Bukankah punggung itu milik dari Tuan punggungku?". Punggung sempit Taehyung bertanya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari punggung tanpa baju dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau melihatnya? Dia kekasihku". Tawa kesombongan sekali lagi mengudara.

Punggung Taehyung muak oleh ini.

"Kau memang terlihat keren tapi kau bodoh. Lalu kau anggap apa Taehyung?". Punggung kecil itu mulai beramarah.

Punggung itu menegang menahan amarah.

Ingin rasanya punggung itu mendorong jatuh punggung di hadapannya.

"Hey aku ini pria tampan. Wajar jika aku punya hak untuk mencari yang lain. Toh Taehyung juga diam saja saat aku berselingkuh. Jadi apa pedulimu?". Tawa kebanggaan yang memuakkan terdengar di kesunyian malam ini.

Jika saja si punggung kecil memiliki cakar elang maka sudah tercabik-cabiklah punggung putih dihadapannya.

"Bodoh! Begitu saja arti Taehyung bagimu?". Punggung ringkih itu masih saja mencari celah dimana letak kesalahan pemiliknya hingga pemilik punggung di hadapannya berubah status menjadi penghianat.

Penghianat mempunyai dua dosa sekaligus. Dosa kepada orang yang dihianati dan dosa kepada Tuhan.

Janji sehidup semati di hadapan altar Tuhan telah dihianati oleh bibir dari pemilik punggung lebar itu.

"3 tahun cukup membuatku bertahan wahai punggung kecil. Kejenuhan itu pasti ada diantara kami". Punggung lebar berusaha berasumsi bahwa bukan hanya dia yang salah di dalam hubungan ini.

Pernikahan selama 3 tahun ini menjadi berubah. Banyak hal-hal yang mereka lupakan bahkan terlewati begitu saja.

Kebersamaan menjadi sesuatu hal yang langka mengingat keduanya sama-sama memiliki sedikit waktu luang.

Sebagai seorang Top, Jin memiliki hasrat yang lebih untuk di lampiaskan.

Taehyung berusaha memiliki waktu lebih namun hal itu tak pernah sejalan dengan waktu Jin.

Hal-hal romantis yang dulu sering mereka saling berikan menjadi sebuah kenangan saja. Ikatan hati yang mereka sebut cinta menjadi pudar secara perlahan.

"Jadi berapa banyak tubuh yang sudah memegangmu hari ini?". Nada sarkasme keluar dari sindiran punggung Taehyung.

Punggung Taehyung tidak bodoh.

Didepan matanya ia melihatnya.

Suaminya berjalan santai dengan seorang namja pendek di sebuah hotel berbintang.

Kedok rapat sudah menjadi agenda bualan yang sering Taehyung lihat.

Rapat tak mungkin hanya berdua di sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Kecuali jika rapatnya membahas soal masalah ranjang.

"Hanya dia saja. Dia sangat lihai diatas ranjang. Tubuh berabsnya sungguh nakal mengeliat dibawahku". Punggung lebar itu berkeringat mengingat kegiatan penuh kenikmatan yang beberapa jam lalu telah dilakukannya.

Punggung kecil tertawa muak.

"Taehyung bahkan tak berhasrat dengan siapapun".

"Itu urusan dia. Saat ini aku terpuaskan". Punggung lebar itu semakin membuat amarah punggung kecil memuncak.

"Punggung putihmu...". Ucapan punggung sempit berpiyama itu terhenti.

Punggung itu terduduk. Bukan bukan punggungnya namun pemilik punggung itu.

Taehyung terduduk membelakangi Punggung telanjang dibelakangnya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Terluka? Jelas.

Siapa yang tak terluka jika fakta pernikahanmu seperti itu.

Bahkan Jin tersenyum penuh kesombongan saat melihat Taehyung mengikutinya.

Jin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh pendek di sampingnya.

Ingatan itu berkelebatan diotaknya. Hingga Jin pulang dan tertidur disampingnya, mereka tak mengucapkan atau membahas apapun. Semuanya sudah menjadi rahasia hati.

Kesakitan mengalahkan logika Taehyung.

Daya nalarnya untuk menahan amarahnya hilang sudah.

Ditangannya kilatan besi itu memantul terkena cahaya dari luar jendela apartemenya.

Benda berujung runcing itu terlihat siap menyayat apapun yang bisa ia sayat dan...

.

.

.

.

.

Kasur bersprei putih itu berubah menjadi merah.

Merah darah yang bagi Taehyung adalah sama seperti hatinya yang berdarah.

Tubuh kaku itu masih tergolek diranjang itu dengan luka lebar di punggung itu.

Punggung putih yang beberapa saat lalu sangat sombong saat ini tak ubahnya seperti daging yang dicincang lengkap dengan aroma amis yang berasal dari cairan merah itu.

Punggung Taehyung tertawa, tawa sombong yang sama persis seperti punggung lebar dihadapannya.

Semua sudah selesai. Tak akan ada lagi punggung penghianat dikamar itu lagi.

Inilah akhir dari percakapan punggung malam ini.

Apa yang kau perbuat maka itulah yang akan kau terima.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
